


I Promise (Erik Lehnsherr x Reader)

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Big Mutant Family, F/M, Mutant Reader, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: Imagine Erik keeping a promise to always protect and love you and the two of you reunite again.





	

        "So, what exactly can you do?" Erik asked as (y/n) sat across from him with her hands intertwined. 

        "I mean... it's not that extraordinary as your power, but it's something," (y/n) sighed as closed her eyes to concentrate. She set her hands onto the table with her palms up and the lights in the room started to flicker. She opened her once (e/c) eyes that were now a bright yellow due to her powers.

        "What do you mean that isn't extraordinary? You can literally create and probably control electricity. That's a true power,"  Erik smiled making (y/n) stop herself.

        "It's pretty cool, but I am afraid that I will hurt someone that I care about. I've burned my little brother once and we were just playing," (y/n)'s eyebrows furrowed in sadness as she sighed.

        "It will be alright my darling. I promise that I'll help and protect you. Just remember that your mutation isn't a disability, but a gift. Although our gifts get a lot of criticism, it makes us even more unique individuals," Erik took a hold of the (h/c)'s hands and she smiled sweetly.

        "I'm glad that I met you. It's been the greatest time with you because you have always given me confidence," (y/n) planted a soft kiss on both of his hands, leaving perfectly sculpted red lipstick marks. 

        "I'm glad that I met you too, my beautiful rose," Erik smiled again and (y/n) ran her thumbs across the top of his knuckles. _If only she had known that he'd leave later on..._

* * *

 

** X-Mansion: 1983 **

 

        Erik sat in the living room sipping on a mug of coffee. He had just left Charles alone to let him watch his new students train. Erik was starting to think about everything that had recently happened. Especially how he almost helped destroy the world for revenge. He was trying to get himself together once more; he couldn't do something like that again.

        Suddenly a woman walked into the living room to grab something off of the coffee table. Erik looked up to notice her familiar sparkling (e/c) eyes and long, silky eyelashes. It was her... (y/n). The woman that he had promised to protect and eventually be married to. But, due to circumstances, they never got married and he just left because of  _various_ reasons.

        "Excuse me miss?" Erik asked setting down his mug. The female looked up with furrowed brows and shrugged with the manila folders in her arms.

        "Yes?" she asked curiously. Erik's feelings were slightly hurt seeing that she didn't outright recognize him.

        "Have we met before because you look awfully familiar to a woman that I used to know..." Erik said while nervously biting her lip.

        "Erik? Erik Lehnsherr?" She asked and she dropped the files onto the floor. (Y/N) then ran to Erik hugging him tightly and burying her face into his shoulder. 

        "(Y/N), I am... I am truly sorry for leaving you. I know that it's too late, but I just want to apologize before you yell at me..." Erik ran his hand through her hair to comfort her.

        "It's alright, Erik. I was just worried about. I saw you on TV a while ago and I saw that you saved the world this year. You honestly scared the living day out of me," (y/n) rubbed the back of her hand across his stubble and he used his large hand to wipe away her tears.

        "Mom?" a sweet voice asked and both Erik & (y/n) turned their heads to face a girl no older than thirteen with green hair. She held books in her hand and she looked rather confused as to why her mother was hugging Magneto.

        "Oh, sweetie. Hello," (y/n) let go of Erik and picked up the manila folders before heading over to her daughter. "What's the matter?"

        "When are we heading over to the mall? I need more skirts and my other friends are too busy training," (y/n)'s daughter frowned and (y/n) gave her an approving smile.

        "We can head over to the mall right now, and then we have to come back before dinner," (y/n) ruffled her daughter's hair before slowly exiting the room. She looked back at Erik and he had a look of pure guilt and disgust. He knew that he was the one that left, but how could she just have a child with another man?.

* * *

 

 **Later**

  
        "(Y/N), this casserole is so delicious," Kurt said with a full mouth of food. Everyone at the table smiled over Kurt's enthusiasm and rather bad manners. 

        "Kurt, you're not supposed to speak when your mouth is full of food," Jean said as she took a sip of water and Kurt's eyes widened.

        "Oh, I am so sorry! Is this a sign of disrespect? I didn't mean to do this Ms. (Y/N)!"

        "Kurt! It's totally fine. You're still trying to adjust to living here and you still have a lot to learn. I'm not going to be angry if you do anything bad because I know that you're trying," (y/n) smiled at the blue mutant. Erik looked at her from across the table and blushed. Over a decade and she still looked beautiful; she didn't even have any wrinkles or grays. She was still pure perfection and beauty.

        "Hey, lil' sis do you want to go play video games?" Peter asked and the green haired girl nodded. They both stood up with their plates and put them in the sink. The two of them practically ran out of the room, but not before (y/n) scolded them.

       "Lorna! Peter! You better both wash the dishes after you're done because you two have literally done no chores this week!" (y/n) yelled and they both nodded with widened eyes before disappearing into the hallway.

        "It seems like someone is in trouble with mother Hen," Scott joked around and (y/n) just chuckled while taking a sip of wine from her clear glass. 

        "Don't try to ignore your responsibility too, Scott. You still need to clean your room," (y/n) smiled and Scott responded by giving her a pout.

        "Your daughter is beautiful, (y/n). What is her name again?" Erik suddenly said and (y/n) smiled at him again.

        "Thank you very much. Her name is Lorna and she's a being of energy. She's always trying to help or do something. She never wants to sit down, but she's had problems with depression lately," (y/n) swished the red wine in her glass as she kept eye contact with Erik.

        "So, what's her mutant power? She can't just have green hair and be completely normal," Erik said and everyone kept the awkward silence because (y/n) didn't want to really tell him too much about her daughter... for reasons...

        "I'd rather not disclose that, but I can say that it's a very powerful ability," (y/n) bit her lip hoping Erik wouldn't try and figure out more about her daughter.

        "Is her father a mutant? Where is her father, if you don't mind me asking?" Erik asked and (y/n) shook her head with a laugh.

        "Her father is mutant, and he left a long time ago before he could ever meet her," (y/n) stared at Erik and finally gave up on hiding the information on her daughter. He needs to know that Lorna was his daughter.

        "Well, I'm sorry. He seems like an asshole if he left you," Erik said with sympathy in his eyes. Everyone at the table remained in utter silence because they knew that Erik was Lorna's biological father.

        "He is an asshole. Kind of like you at times..." (y/n) mentioned as she nonchalantly took another sip of her wine.

        "What was that?"

        "Nothing."

        "No, seriously. What happened between you and her father? And, what is her power?"

        "She controls metal and all that magnetism bullshit. Who the hell do you think is her father?" (y/n) took another sip of her wine until Erik's eyes widened in realization. Charles rolled out the dining room and everyone else remained silent over the utter awkwardness. 

        "Is Lorna my daughter?" Erik asked as he stood up.

        "Yes!"

        "Why didn't you tell me earlier?! I wouldn't have left if I had known you were pregnant!"

        "I was, but you were over there being a mutant asshole and then trying to take over the fucking world!" The lights in the dining room flickered as (y/n) clenched her fists.

        "Mom, where's my headphones?" Lorna walked into the dining room and (y/n) calmed down from her daughter's voice.

        "I believe that they're still on your seat over there," (y/n) said calmly despite her raging with anger.

        "Thank you!" Lorna ran over to her seat and picked up her pair of clunky headphones. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and (y/n) just sat up following her daughter out of the room. 

        "The lights were flickering. Were you angry about something?" Lorna asked while looking up at her mother.

        "It was nothing, sweetie. You don't need to worry about it," (y/n) smiled at her daughter. Lorna ran into the gaming room taking a seat in her green colored bean bag next to her half-brother.

        (Y/N) leaned in the doorway and smiled as the two siblings had fun watching TV together. (Y/N) found it quite funny that Peter knew that Erik was his father, but Lorna still couldn't figure it out, even though they have the same exact powers.

        (Y/N) then felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she froze,"What do you want Erik?" (y/n) whispered.

        "I want to make it up to you. I promised that I'd always be your side, and I want to keep that promise," Erik said softly and (y/n) shook her head.

        "How do I know that you're not just going to leave me again?"

        "We have her. I am not leaving again, I promise..."

        "Alright, but if you actually leave again, I am having one of the kids hunt you down," (y/n) chuckled.

        "Okay... So, why does Peter call Lorna his little sister?" Erik asked.

        (Y/N)'s eyes widened and she just shrugged,"She is just like how his other little sister used to be when she was younger. And they have so many of the same interests, even with their large age gap." Erik just nodded still unknowing that Peter was his biological son.

        "Erik, what are you doing?" (y/n) asked as he started to pull her away from the gaming room.

        "Where's your room?" Erik asked with a suggestive smile.

        "It's right there,"  (y/n) pointed to a door and Erik pushed her into said room. His lips were immediately on hers and she didn't complain.

        Suddenly the lights turned on with a lift of her hand and the door locked with a lift of Erik's hand. Unfortunately, due to (y/n)'s powers being out of control, the light bulbs in the room exploded. The electricity in the whole mansion went out and various groans throughout the house were heard. _You could say that sparks flew that night. Metal is a good conductor of electricity._

**Author's Note:**

> I burst out laughing realizing that I had Charles "roll" out of the dining room when Erik and the reader started arguing. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
